Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine REMADE
by N.kirby
Summary: The western reskin of Puyo Puyo remade with added characters, a new scenario, and new mechanics! Join a young protagonist from another world that willingly goes against Katella, Coconuts, Grounder, Scratch, and Dr. Robotnik himself! For what purpose? Freeing the strange blobs nicknamed "beans"!… And also bragging rights. (Contains: New badnik and protag, terrible puns, AoStH verse)
1. Introduction and Practice Mode

**((Happy holidays, people!**

 **While taking a small break from the other usual stories I thought I would… Remake the remake I did a couple years back? It was really a mess, so I thankfully deleted it, and am making an improved version.**

 **Essentially, this is Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine- One of the westernized Puyo Puyo games, but retold with a proper protagonist (not Sonic, sorry), two characters from AoStH as a bonus, and a fan-made "tutorial" badnik.**

 **I apologize if the writing-style of this, isn't what people wanted, I simply wanted it to fit with the original game's type of dialogue, and like how the Puyo series does it.**

 **So, fans of AoStH, Mean Bean Machine, and maybe Puyo Puyo… Enjoy?**

 _ **I do not own anyone from Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine!**_ ** _I do however, own Revor and Pin!_ ))**

* * *

 **DR. ROBOTNIK'S MEAN BEAN MACHINE**

 **INTRODUCTION**

Mobius, home of Sonic the Hedgehog… A planet of freedom, and colors. Seemingly undisturbed, with the exception of Dr. Robotnik often trying to foil the area into his own playground.

That was, until one particular day, when our beloved hedgehog was not present, a rift opened up! All sorts of colorful blobs, along with a small creature came tumbling out.

On top of that, a small girl, fell from a rather large height… This, is their story.

" _Whoooaa!_ Wait up, wait up! I'm falliiiiing!" Waving her arms in panic, the girl looked down at the earth of Mobius, trying to hope she could find a safe landing. "Okay, okay… Calm down! Just gotta… Oh right! I have this!" Pulling out a small magic wand from her side pocket, she slowed her fall, and found a tree.

Swinging her arms forward, the girl clung onto a branch as quickly as she could. "Whew! That was toooooo close!… Now, uh, where am I?"

Bright red hair in pigtails, with orange-yellow at the tips, clearly a preteen of the sort. A green shirt, and peach skirt, topped off with the cute lavender-colored star wand in her hands. "Mmmmnope, this isn't on my usual charts. Did I enter a completely new world from messing around? Wow, lucky me!"

The three branch cracked, much to her dismay. "Uh oh…" She began sweating, and the wand slipped through her fingers. "Oh great! Uh, look out beloooow! Watch out, _watch ouuuut!_ " With that, the falling began again.

A couple of robots were gathered around the sight. One being a chicken, the other being a dragon, a knight, and a strange crescent-shaped one.

These, were badniks. Machines made by Dr. Robotnik. They could walk, talk, fight, and then were nasty. None of them were particularly nice… Save a couple, who have been debated to have malfunctions, but that wasn't the point.

"Uhh, Spike?" The dragon one huffed.

"What is it, Dragon Breath?! I'm busy!" The crescent-headed one snapped back, picking up the blobs.

"You may wanna move out of the way… Or, maybe don't, it'll be funny."

The wand dropped onto the knight's head as they were talking, nearly levitating him off the ground for a few moments before he grabbed it. He examined the wand, puzzled at the origins… Until he looked up. "Thou may wish to listen to the foul dragon, Spike…"

"Why should I?!"

Before he could get an answer, the girl landed head-first onto the robot named Spike, promptly knocking him down and her out. Dragon Breath began laughing, while the knight glared at him.

Spike got up quickly, despite the weight of the girl, and began shaking her by the shirt. " _Geez!_ What the heck is your problem?! Watch where you're falling!" No response came from the girl, who was dazed.

Pulling him away from the foreigner, the knight scolded him. "Sir Spike, that is no way to treat a lady. No one can control where they hath fallen." He then glanced at the wand in his hand. "I wonder if milord could make use of this… Ah, but I loathe witchcraft, myself. Assuming she is a witch."

"Maybe she's a fairy? I mean, the way she kinda looks isn't very witchy or whatever, Ffuzz-fface." Dragon Breath replied.

"Faeries hath a much more graceful landing—"

"Hey! What's taking so long over there?!" The chicken squawked. "Hurry up and grab the blobs, so we can get back to Dr. Robotnik!"

"Shut up! I have a bit of a concussion here!" Spike retorted, leaving the girl. "Alright, c'mon! We can't keep the doc waiting!"

Once again, the knight glared at him. "Tis not right to leave someone like her here. Shall we not bring her with us?"

"Ffuzz-fface, just leave the wand with her, don't be chivalrous to a stranger!" Tugging on the knight's hair, Dragon Breath forcefully made him join, ditching the young girl.

 ** _…_**

After about an hour, the girl got up. "Ugh…! Where am I?" She glanced about, seeing that the strange blobs had… Somehow been growing on plants right now, similar to beans or berries. "Whoa, neat! Those little blobs are sure making themselves a colorful home here, huh?"

Right as she got up, the girl was tackled by a small little creature. "Yikes! Hey, watch it!" Huffing, she picked up the culprit, who was shaking. "… Aw hey. You're a cute little fella, aren't you? What do they call you?" It stopped trembling, and only responded with one word:

 _"Gu!"_

"Goo?…" She blinked.

"Gu, gugu!"

"Hmm, I get the feeling english isn't your first language. What were you running away from so fast? You look scared!" The small creature wiggling in the girl's hands, before pointing at a duo of robots.

She paused to stare at them. One was red and black, wearing a scarf, holding a guitar in his hands. While the other was also red, but had a strange horn of the sort on his head. The latter had stormed off, leaving the girl to wonder.

"Those guys are bullying you?… Normally it's not my business buuut no one should be picking on someone this cute! Alright little buddy, I'll help you out!" Wand between her fingers, the girl gave a smug look, before approaching them…

* * *

 **PRACTICE LEVEL**

 **PRACTICE STAGE 1**

 **Revor:** "Boooring… That destroyer has gotta just ruin my day with no music, huh?"

 **?:** "Hey, you!"

 **Revor:** "… Huh? Oh, this is a rare sight. Anything I can help you with, miss…?"

 **?:** (Uh-oh, well, I can't say my real identity, so… Maybe I'll have some kind of alias for now.) "It's… Pin! The greatest sorceress you will lay eyes on, in the making!"

 **Revor:** "Pin?… I hear you callin' and it's needles and pins, but I'm legitimately curious as to who names their kiddo that… Guess it ain't my business." (I doubt that's your real name.)

 **Pin:** (Seriously? That kind of reference?) "So, how come you guys are picking on cute little creatures, huh?"

 **Revor:** "Dr. Robotnik's plans. He caught wind of this wicked portal opening up and, uh, dropping animated blobs… Plus, that little fella is perfect for making a new robot y'know."

 **Pin:** "Making a new robot?"

 **Revor:** "Yeah, y'know, that's what he does. He's made a real mean, steamin' machine, babe. Gonna turn all those bean creatures into robots to help take over Mobius. The greatest plan ever, right…?"

 **Pin:** "Wrong! That's _awful!_ Especially if this little guy is involved!"

 **Revor:** "Was bein' sarcastic. I think that plan, uh, isn't so hot. But Katella is gonna keep ordering us to scoop up whatever is left, lyin' around… Are you, gonna try to stop us or something?"

 **Pin:** "Of course! I'm gonna free those blobs!"

 **Revor:** "Cool. I actually wanna see you try… Once you beat me… _Let's rock!_ "

* * *

 **PRACTICE STAGE 2**

 **MD:** "That useless, rockin' robot with his ruckus! He couldn't stop you?!"

 **Pin:** "I don't think he was making an attempt…"

 **MD:** "Shoot! Well, I'll fix that! I'm gonna end all the obnoxious singing and music, coloring Mobius!"

 **Pin:** (A music lover, and music hater… How odd.)

 **MD:** "That stupid little thing on freeing blobs… We just trap them! We're gonna make those beans, into silent, unfeeling machines! While the rest are caged off into a zoo!"

 **Pin:** "That's funny, because you all seem to not be so silent, and have quite the emotions in your character~"

 **MD:** "Are you mocking me?!"

 **Pin:** (Well, you are just part of the tutorial…)

 **MD:** "Robotnik's Music Destroyer Robot 2.0; _Mega Drive_ will end this, before you give me a migraine!"

 **Pin:** "Do you have brothers named _CD_ and _32x_ , or come with notable 'twang' sounds?… Hey, maybe that's why you're so sensitive!"

* * *

 **PRACTICE STAGE 3**

 **Katella:** "Hah! A little child, trying to stop me from taking all these bean creatures?!"

 **Pin:** "I just turned thirteen, and that's no way to say 'hi'!… So, what's your beef? You're not a robot, so are you the one running this circus?"

 **Katella:** "Nonsense! This is a deal Dr. Robotnik and I had made! I get to capture whatever remaining beans there are, and send them to zoos, all across the universe!… Besides, hopefully it will convince his nag of a mother to let me have his hand!"

 **Pin:** "That's what this is about?!" (He must be good looking, to win a real prize like this, geez.)

 **Katella:** "That thick mustache, his bouncy-belly, his aroma and evil laugh!~"

 **Pin:** (I take it back, she just has odd standards…)

 **Katella:** "Someone as bad as him… Deserves the worst! Which is me! And I shall prove it, by crushing this little girl, and taking her small rabbit friend!"

 **Pin:** "In your dreams! No really, you're dreaming, and I'm your wake-up call!"

 **Katella:** "Your little 'practicing' will end here!"

 **Pin:** "To that, I agree… It'll end with _you_ losing though!"

* * *

 **PRACTICE LEVEL COMPLETE**

Katella laid face down on the ground, staggering to get up. "Curses! How could I lose, to a bratty girl with stupid magic like you?!" Pin skipped over the huntress, and released the blobs from their cage.

"Surprised they can't slip through the bars really. Well, that's one set freed!" The small orange creature then jumped off Katella's head, and over to Pin. "What is it, little fella?" He then gestured over to Revor, who had followed the sorceress. "Gah! Back for round two, huh?!"

Revor shrugged, grinning. "Had a feeling you would take care of the huntress. She's not skilled with puzzles…"

"I can still hear you!"

"Listen kiddo, from here on out, it's gonna become more challenging, after all, this was just your 'warm up'." He then strummed his guitar. "You sure you're up for that? You're allowed to keep on honing yourself before taking on the whole adventure."

Pin held up her wand. "Nah, I got this!~"

"Alright, but…" He then stared at Pin's wand. "You may find better magic, to counter strong badniks, babycakes. Hate to sound like a nag, but you may wanna swap 'em out for an appropriate step up in difficulty. They could help you in the long run, trust me."

"… Okay? Not sure what that means, but, whatever, Mr. Tutorial." Pin then ran off to the hills, off to her next stop…

 _The main story!_

* * *

 **((The original cast will be coming up next, don't worry.))**


	2. Easy Level - Stages 1-4

**SCENARIO MODE - EASY LEVEL**

 **STAGE 1**

 **Arms:** "Beans, beans, give me a hand or two!~"

 **Pin:** "Huh, what a way to start this quest off… Hey, you!"

 **Arms:** "Hm?"

 **Pin:** "Stop, in the name of… Uh, justice!" (Yeah, that'll do.)

 **Arms:** "Justice? Now why would the most rotten, nasty, horrible badniks listen to that? I've got a feast to prepare for Dr. Robotnik!"

 **Pin:** "Nuh-uh! Get your claws offa them or else!"

 **Arms:** "You and what _ARM_ -y?"

 **Pin:** (… Why this?) "That one you're after! I'm gonna free these little guys, and stop all of you robots, along with your doctor!"

 **Arms:** "Uhh… W-well this won't do at all! I'll definitely stop you, before you start!… Come to Arms, my beauties!~"

* * *

 **STAGE 2**

 **Pin:** "Too easy! No sweat at all!"

 **Frankly:** "Seriously? Arms lost to you? I should have figured he was too wrapped up in himself to do his job right!"

 **Pin:** "And? What are you going to do? Stop me as well?"

 **Frankly:** "I'm a bright spark, so I reckon I know how to beat you!"

 **Pin:** "Really? For a moment, I took you as all brawn, no brain!"

 **Frankly:** "You're gonna have a _monster_ of a problem if you keep up with the trash talk!"

 **Pin:** "Look who's talking right now! The one made of garbage scrap-heap!"

* * *

 **STAGE 3**

 **Humpty:** "O-oh no, y-you're here already?! Gracious! I'm shell-shocked!… I mean, h-hello…"

 **Pin:** (Huh, a shy type? I thought they were badniks…) "Uh, are you here to fight me too?"

 **Humpty:** "I… Don't really want to."

 **Pin:** "Uh, do you want me to skip you then?"

 **Humpty:** "N-no way! Th-the others would fry me if they found out I let you through! I need to _scramble_ your chances of seeing Dr. R, so… Please, _eggscuse_ me!"

 **Pin:** (Poor fella, seems kinda cute.)

 **Humpty:** "Can you… Go easy on me at least?"

 **Pin:** "Sure… _Over easy!_ "

* * *

 **STAGE 4**

 **Coconuts:** "A girl?!"

 **Pin:** "Where?"

 **Coconuts:** "Right here!… Man! Those guys must be hopeless if they're losing to you!"

 **Pin:** "Oh, me?… That's right. I am a girl, huh? What about you, little monkey?"

 **Coconuts:** "I'm Coconuts! And I'm Dr. Robotnik's favorite robot!"

 **Pin:** (Awww, how cute… Why do some of these robots gotta be so "adorkable" or whatever?) "But, if you're the favorite, why are you grouped in with the lower-class ones?"

 **Coconuts:** "Uhhh… T-to keep them in line!"

 **Pin:** "Hmm… But… You're also too cute to just be a robot for evil. Can't I keep you as a pet, along with my little orange friend? Please, please?~"

 **Coconuts:** "Wha…?! No way! That will never, _EVER_ , happen! Quit patronizing me! I'm gonna finish you, in a flash!"

* * *

 **EASY LEVEL COMPLETE**

Pin jumped up, breaking open the capsule, releasing the beans from their imprisonment along with a couple of small animals. "Alright, I did it!" The small orange creature hopped up in excitement, while Coconuts rubbed his lightbulb, screwing it back on.

"Oh no… Dr. Robotnik will demote me back to sanitation duty for sure after this!" He whined, looking innocent. It was enough for Pin to quickly take pity on the small, robotic monkey.

She leaned over to him, patting his head gently. "Don't sweat it pal, I know you refused the offer before, but… C'mon, what stops you from hanging out with me instead? Wouldn't that be fun?"

With a glint in his eye, Coconuts snatched the small creature in Pin's arms, and ran off. "What the— HEY!"

"Hah! That's what you get for letting your guard down around a little chimp, lady! See ya later! Hopefully, I'll get something out of this!"

 _"Guuu!"_ The small rabbit-like beast wriggled around, unable to break free from Coconuts' hands. Both of them were missing in mere moments.

As she dropped to her knees, stupefied, the girl groaned. "Ugh… Great, now I gotta save him and those blobby bean things!" Pin's eyes then laid on a staff of the sort. It was gold, and had little red gems encrusted in it. "What's this?…"

* * *

 **(("Offsetting" will be introduced in the next level.**

 **I'm trying to take this at a pace for the most part. But the first level is really short and boring. So I apologize for that?… There's just not much to introduce here, since it is the easy, beginner stages. -A-;**

 **Edit: Thanks to Rusty Rick for pointing out my silly grammar errors, whoops!~))**


	3. Medium Level - Stages 5-8

**TUTORIAL - OFFSET MODE**

 **Revor:** "The Offsetting Staff… With this, you can do even stronger chains beyond five, and counter the attacks of your opponent… I suggest using it on the next couple opponents."

 **Pin:** "Huh, what for?"

 **Revor:** "They're gonna get tougher, and countering those, uh, quicker at setting off chains will make it just a little bit easier… Also, if you clear the board entirely of any… What are they called? Beans? Doesn't matter. If your board is emptied, your attack power will be double on the next turn. So, building up a big chain after clearing your slate is a good move."

 **Pin:** "And if they do it?"

 **Revor:** The rule applies to them also. Be cautious."

* * *

 **SCENARIO MODE - MEDIUM LEVEL**

 **STAGE 5**

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Hunting us down, one by one, are you?"

 **Pin:** "That I am!~ And here to save my little buddy… Who I don't know very well."

 **Davy Sprocket:** "A squirt like you has been reuniting too many beans…"

 **Pin:** "What else is new?" (Though, reuniting seems to just make them explode if anything.)

 **Davy Sprocket:** "I reckon I'll have to pioneer some new techniques!"

 **Pin:** (Did I equip that new staff I found? I have a feeling that I was supposed to…)

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Right then, I'm gonna send you packing!"

* * *

 **STAGE 6**

 **Skweel:** "Oink…"

 **Pin:** (A pig? Are they serious right now?)

 **Skweel:** "Are you the one who brought lunch?"

 **Pin:** "Uh, no, I'm here to fight. Didn't you get the memo?"

 **Skweel:** "Honey, I'm hungry, and if it isn't a meal on wheels I'm after, it'll be you!"

 **Pin:** "Seriously?"

 **Skweel:** "Because I've got more sizzle than a rasher of bacon!"

 **Pin:** "Great, more puns. Quit being a complete ham, I don't need more things to roast!"

* * *

 **STAGE 7**

 **Dynamight:** "Wow, they weren't kidding, you are pretty young to be doing this, huh? Ffuzzy always said strength didn't come from looks."

 **Pin:** "I rely on puzzle skills! Brain power with magic!~"

 **Dynamight:** "Really? Well blow me away then! As if Dr. R hasn't had enough stick already…"

 **Pin:** "Eh?"

 **Dynamight:** "Here I am, ready to provide a fireworks display!"

 **Pin:** "… What's exploding? You? My magic? Or the blobs?"

 **Dynamight:** "Heheh! Good point! I'm hoping, it'll just be your magic backfiring!"

 **Pin:** "Don't let those words _blow up_ in your face!"

 **Dynamight:** "I like you, kid! You're making me _explode_ with anticipation, on how this battle will end!"

* * *

 **STAGE 8**

 **Pin:** "Whooaa, cool! Drills!~"

 **Grounder:** "You sure took your time, lady!"

 **Pin:** "Man, I love drills, they're just something about them that's… Rad!… Oh, didn't see you there… Are you really the last stretch of this neck of the woods?"

 **Grounder:** "Uhh, yeah, what about it? Huh? I'm Grounder! But you can call me _SAM!_ "

 **Pin:** "I can't call you 'Driller' instead? It seems better… Wait, why SAM?"

 **Grounder:** "Because… I'm like a _Surface to Air Missile!_ "

 **Pin:** "Missile drills?!"

 **Grounder:** "Yup! I'm gonna have you… _For launch!_ "

 **Pin:** "The more explosive jokes ended in the last stage, but wow…! Alright then!"

* * *

 **MEDIUM LEVEL COMPLETE**

The capsule was broken in seconds, freeing all the little blobs inside. "Alright! I shouldn't be far now! More than half-way there!" Pin then looked over to Grounder, picking up his drill hands. "I wonder… Could I put use to these?… Nah, probably not, other than decor."

Grounder's head bopped her lightly. "H-hey! Don't go taking what's mine! That could hurt you!" Pin shrugged, dropping the drills along with Grounder's other strange parts.

"Sorry, I like sharp objects… Anyway! Now that I have beaten you, and freed the innocents, tell me where you are hiding my friend? The little orange one?" She then gently kicked Grounder's head, demanding an answer.

He whined. "Ow! Okay! He's being kept at Robotnik's fortress, being turned into one of us probably as we speak, or something!… But good luck gettin' there! The meaniest, nastiest robots are up ahead! Including Scratch!"

Pin looked back at him and blinked. "Scratch?"

"Yeah! He's my, uh, brother you could say. You'll be in big trouble if you reach him! Or the others! Like Spike, Sir Ffuzzy Logik, Dragon Breath… Wait, you're just gonna leave me here?!" Pin then walked up the the broken capsule, picking up a mace of the sort.

It was an orange color, with the crest of a sun at the top. "I'm more focused on saving all those 'beans' as you call them, along with my pal!… That, and trying out some new magic tricks~"


	4. Hard Level - Stages 9-12

**TUTORIAL - SUN MODE**

 **Revor:** "The Sun Staff… When you offset someone's attack with this, 'Sun Beans' will be sent to your screen. Unlike regular refugee beans, these things increase your power when cleared. Creating bigger counters, means more sun beans will show up."

 **Pin:** "That sounds annoying!"

 **Revor:** "Well, it's only optional, babycakes. You don't have to use it… But, those little boosts of power can mean a lot. Especially if you want a challenge. Oh, and if you clear you board entirely… You don't get a huge boost in power on the next clearing."

 **Pin:** "What? That's lame!"

 **Revor:** "Buuut instead, depending on the last chain you made before clearing your board, you instead get some sun beans. Try building your chains around the sun beans, and clear 'em. Things will easily turn in your favor."

 **Pin:** "I… Guess if I want to, I'll think about it."

* * *

 **SCENARIO MODE - HARD LEVEL**

 **STAGE 9**

 **Spike:** "Tch…! I had a feeling leaving a clumsy ditz like you behind was a bad idea! You're gonna cause trouble, no matter what!"

 **Pin:** "Huh? Do I even know you?"

 **Spike:** "Yeah… You landed on me!"

 **Pin:** "Did I do thaaaat?… Nah, but really. Sorry, I don't remember anything beyond falling."

 **Spike:** "That doesn't matter right now'! What does however, is the fact you're here…C'mon, squirt! Let's see what you're really made of! Forget those rivet-brains you've seen so far! I'm Spike!… And I'm gonna _stick it to ya!_ "

 **Pin:** "Spike… Stick it to me… Oh! You have a rather _sharp_ wit, huh? Good way to make your _point_."

 **Spike:** "You're a _thorn_ in our sides— Wait, what?"

 **Pin:** "Wahaha!~ I didn't think there was someone who appreciated sharp objects like spikes, needles, pins, and all that… The same way I do!"

 **Spike:** "Y-you're trying to weasel your way out of this! I-it won't work! I'm gonna _nail_ you in this match!"

* * *

 **STAGE 10**

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Milord is troubled by your success, madam…"

 **Pin:** (Whoa, a knight? That's pretty intimidating actually!) "Who might you be?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Lord Robotnik's champion, Sir Ffuzzy Logik!"

 **Pin:** "Ah, so you're the final one before the doc himself?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** (… I should change the subject, fast.) "Thou art destined to proceed no further, witch—"

 **Pin:** _"I want you!"_

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "W…!? Wh-wha-what?! I beg your pardon miss?!" (You seem too young!)

 **Pin:** "Ah, no, I mean… I want you to give me your trident if I win! It's nice, sharp, shiny… And would strike fear into others!~" (Hmm, this sort of misunderstood exchange feels familiar…)

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "An… Unusual desire. But thou must prove thyself, in a duel against me!"

* * *

 **STAGE 11**

 **Dragon Breath:** "Well, well, well! Ol' Ffuzzy-Fface got tied in knots over you, huh?"

 **Pin:** "Friend of his?"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Mmm… Yes and no? We're rivals!… And no one, is allowed to beat him, but me!~"

 **Pin:** "Will I even it out by beating you?"

 **Dragon Breath:** "I'd like to see you try! Then again, doc's sending the boys 'round because of you."

 **Pin:** "I think I can _wing it!…_ Oh wait… You don't have wings despite being a dragon, do you?"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Err…"

 **Pin:** "Kinda negates the puns. Sheesh, I'm running low on them!"

 **Dragon Breath:** (That's what you're worried about? Not me?) "The fun's over now, so long sucker!"

 **Pin:** "Is he serious?"

* * *

 **STAGE 12**

 **Scratch:** "You've been scratching around here for too long, _worm-bait!_ "

 **Pin:** "I see myself more as a hook. Sharp, and able to poke back if not handled properly, which none of you have~ The rest of you are closer to bait."

 **Scratch:** "It's time to _cross the road_ and head home pal!"

 **Pin:** "I don't _chicken out_ personally, but I think you will."

 **Scratch:** "I'm winning this one, by fair means or _fowl!_ "

 **Pin:** "… Nope. Got nothin'. You win this one… But all those puns mean nothing in this battle! I'll finish you, then Dr. R!"

 **Scratch:** "Bahaha! Is that right, chickadee? You're just a hatchling!"

 **Pin:** "Urk… I said that's enough! Can we just settle this legitimately now?!"

 **Scratch:** "You'll be _clucked-out!_ "

 **Pin:** "That one doesn't even make sense!"

* * *

 **HARD LEVEL COMPLETE**

As the last capsule was opened, freeing whatever was inside, Pin snatched up the new, baton-like wand inside. "Another one… I'm starting to wonder why these things were all incased, but that doesn't matter!" She stepped over the fallen badniks, and went up the path, spiraling up to Robotnik's fort. "I need to save all of them! There's no time to waste!"

Scratch staggered. "Bahawhaaaat?! You're abandoning us?!"

"Get back here! There's no way you can do this yourself!" Spike called out.

Pin swiped up the little white, feathery baton from the ground, and ran off. "This is it, the final stretch…! No one can stop me!" However, Pin didn't realize, how easily she was being tailed by the others so quickly, once they had recollected themselves.

They were at the bottom of the spiraling mountain, yet Pin could see them from such a height as she kept climbing. Except Revor, for some reason, he was nowhere in sight, neither was Katella or MD.

No time to think about it. No time to look back anymore. Pin had to be fast!… Just like another hero capable of fighting Robotnik.

* * *

 **((Final stage and ending will be a separate chapter. After that, will be various unlockable modes, and character quotes.))**


	5. Final Level - Stage 13 and Ending

**TUTORIAL - FEVER MODE**

 **Revor:** "So, I see you picked up the Fever Wand…"

 **Pin:** "Don't you mean 'Feather Wand'? That's what it's closer to! Also, I don't have time for this!"

 **Revor:** "Then you can easily just skip this, baby cakes. Nah, it's Fever Wand, trust me, it activates the Fever rules. It's going to come in handy against the doc himself, you know. He's faster at making chains, and countering them constantly won't do much unless you can delay him with power of your own."

 **Pin:** "What do you mean?"

 **Revor:** "Here, offsetting against the refugee beans buys you more time than the other modes. It also builds up that little meter at the side. If you fill up all seven portions of the meter… You'll go into Fever Mode!"

 **Pin:** "Whoa! Uh, what do you do then?"

 **Revor:** "Set off the chains, in the limited time. You can also build the chains within Fever Mode to be stronger… Clearing your board entirely of the beans along with setting off the chain, will also make your next turn a longer chain!"

 **Pin:** "What do I do if I'm running out of time?"

 **Revor:** "You can gain some extra seconds by completing the chains, clearing your board entirely, or extending the chains… But, if you hear the bell ring just before it's finished, Fever Mode will end after your last chain."

 **Pin:** "Sheesh, that seems a bit complex!… Buuut it seems like the bigger the chain, the harder it is for a foe to fight back if they don't have chains of their own!"

 **Revor:** "Keep in mind, chains can be pre-made if either of you clear your board, before Fever Mode is activated. Also, your chains will be weaker… Sorry for taking up your time. Go along now, and like… Get 'im and stuff."

* * *

 **SCENARIO MODE - FINAL LEVEL**

 **STAGE 13**

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "So, you're the one who's been foiling my plans?!"

 **Pin:** "Nice carrier you got. Guessing it takes too much out of you to walk over to me?"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "SILENCE! I don't know who you are, thinking you can waltz in here, and rrrrrrruin everything!"

 **Pin:** "Even though I'm the one who started this? Not for nothing, Dr. R, is it?… You wouldn't be doing any of this stupid plan with those jellies, had I not crashed in from the start!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "You? Hah! What does a two-bit magician who does party tricks know?"

 **Pin:** "Whoa, first off… Sorcerers are completely different from phony 'illusionists'! Secondly, the whole was an accident! I just ended up making a rift from messing around!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "That only proves my point further! An ignorrrrrant child like you shouldn't be playing with these things like they're toys! A complete genius like myself however, will make use of your magic!"

 **Scratch:** "Dr. Robotnik!"

 **Humpty:** "S-s-sorry we c-couldn't stop her!"

 **Grounder:** "Yeah! You can stop that girl though!"

 **Frankly:** "None of it would have happened if Arms was competent!"

 **Arms:** (Why are you blaming me, and not Revor or Katella?!)

 **Spike:** "Arms may be in idiot, but it was Ffuzzy Logik and the rest who even spared her from the start!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Spike, your failure was on the same level as the rest of us! I was only—"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Guys, are you seriously gonna bicker in front of the doc? You're both lame!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** " _Shut up!_ All of you and your excuses!… Coconuts! Deploy the new weapon!"

 **Coconuts:** "Righto, Dr. Robotnik! Behold, girly! Your friend… Is a _'Has Bean'!_ "

 **Has Bean:** "Ta-da!"

 **Pin:** "No way! Little buddy… What did you do to him?!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "He is now the most powerful badnik one could lay eyes on!… Has Bean! Attack!"

 **Has Bean:** "… Ta-da-da!~"

 **Pin:** "… Ah? Uh, is he supposed to do that?"

 **Coconuts:** (Uh oh…)

 **Skweel:** "Pfft, hey Coconerd, what is he doin'? Charging his batteries?"

 **Has Bean:** "Zzzzz…"

 **Davy Sprocket:** (Spike is right, sometimes I think each new model is worse than the last…)

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "You _IDIOT!_ He's just as worthless as the rrrrrest of you!"

 **Dynamight:** "Hey doc, no need to blow up on all of us—"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "You dopey duncebots… Can't you do _anything_ right?! Now I'll have to do the dirty work blend these beans myself, now that all of you, I mean all of you, have failed!… Unless!"

 **Pin:** "Huh? Whaddya looking at me for?"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "You! You've conquered all my robots, and are capable of creating rifts through other worlds…! Join my side! I can make you my apprrrrentice, and we can conquear Mobius, along with the whole universe! No more will Sonic the Hedgehog, torment me, and you would be the strongest witch there is!"

 **Pin:** " _No way!_ Only magic girls who are bad become witches! Besides… I can't join someone who is _this_ cruel to their own underlings!"

 **Spike:** "Wh…?!"

 **Grounder:** "I don't get it… What does she mean by that, Scratch?"

 **Scratch:** "I dunno either?"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Wha… Kid! Don't you get that we're all nasty?!"

 **Pin:** "You dweebs! And I mean that in a nice way!… You can do better than him! That's why I asked you to come along with me instead. Didn't I, Coconuts, was your name?"

 **Coconuts:** "…"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "As impressive as it is that thou does not stride to betray your own sense of justice, we cannot accept your offer. Lord Robotnik made us, and it is our duty to serve him. Pity you cannot fight by our side."

 **Humpty:** (I honestly want to consider switching to her side, but… I have a feeling everyone will hate me for it.)

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "By _your_ side? I planned on scrapping you metal morons or demoting you had she accepted!"

 **Scratch:** "Bawhaaat?!

 **Pin:** "Geez, you really are awful!… That does it! I'm gonna beat you, destroy your machines, free the blobs, and my friend! Hang on, Has Bean… I'll save you!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Well, then _GET A LOAD OF THIS!_ "

* * *

 **SCENARIO MODE - FINAL LEVEL**

 **EXTRA STAGE**

 **[*only available if playing on Hardest difficulty]**

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Curses! You—"

 **Pin:** "Yeah yeah, _'darn you for ruining my plan'_ and stuff. C'mon Has Bean! I'm gonna reverse the machine and destroy it!"

 **Has Bean:** "Ta…? Ta! Ta-da-da-da!"

 **Pin:** "Whoa! H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

 **Coconuts:** "Oh, now he decides to work!"

 **Scratch:** "What the?! Where did he get that kinda fire-power?!"

 **Grounder:** "I kinda want lasers too!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Oho? So he's fully functional after that little nap?… This is almost perfect! Has Bean! Finish the girl!"

 **Pin:** "Oh geez, I get the feeling that this won't be a cake-walk…!

* * *

 **FINAL LEVEL COMPLETE**

 _ **"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! I HATE THOSE BEANS! I HATE YOU NINCOMBOTS! I HATE THAT TINY RABBIT! AND I HATE THAT GIRL!"** _ Robotnik proceeded to rant, while boarding the Egg-o-Matic and flying off out the nearest exit.

Pin reversed the machines then destroyed them all with malfunctions. However, an alarm was triggered due to messing around, and the entire fort started exploding. Robotnik had abandoned them faster than expected, therefore leaving them with no options to escape… Except with Pin.

"Alright, come on! I'll get you guys out of here!" She raised her first wand, the one with the small lavender star on it, and created a shield.

"W-why should we trust you now?!" Scratch whined.

"We ain't got many options, Scratch! Do you have a better idea?!" Dynamight hopped to the exit, everyone was shielded by magic, along with Pin herself.

"I don't trust witches either, but Dynamight makes a point… 'Tis isn't the honorable death I had wished for." Sir Ffuzzy Logik responded. Gesturing to the opening, Pin ran out with all of the badniks, down the spiraling mountain, avoiding the chaos just in time.

The blobs were free, and so was Has Bean. _"Guu!"_ He cried out, jumping into the girl's arms. Being back to normal was wonderful for him, while the rest were just relieved that Pin was capable of saving them to begin with.

She began laughing, playing with the creature. "Little guy!… Hey, I never got your name, you know. What exactly is it? And don't give me more 'goo' as an answer!" Has Bean began making a few movements with his hands, answering Pin's request.

"Car… Bun… Cull… Carbuncle? Ah, that explains the jewel on your head!" Pin smiled, holding him up. "Anyway, don't you have places to be, or someone to be with?" Carbuncle nodded as a reply. "Alright then! I guess my next mission is to find them for you—"

"Hey!" Scratch then towered over the girl and Carbuncle. "Listen here, girly! What exactly was the purpose of dragging yourself into this, huh?!"

"And why did you wanna save us, after the trouble we put you through?" Grounder wondered.

Pin just blinked at them. "What do you mean why? You already know the answer! Didn't I say? I'm just finishing what I started! And I like helping nice people, no matter how much you guys like to deny it."

"Don't think we're gonna join you, just because you're being… Nice, to us!" Coconuts huffed, making Pin just chuckle to herself.

"You would really rather be with someone like Robotnik? I mean… I can't change your mind, but what are you gonna do when he gets old, and can't order you around anymore? Or tries to scrap you all like he said before?" She then shrugged lightly, turning away. "Well, maybe he's right, some of you are too dumb to have that figured out~"

Sir Ffuzzy Logik and Davy Sprocket shuddered, while Arms looked puzzled. "Well, then I guess we could go to you, since you're human, and not a filthy Mobian, right?" He grinned, almost too innocently.

"… Huh? I mean, you're right about me not being a Mobian, but… _You think I'm a human?_ " Pin turned around one last time, creating a magical board of the sort to ride on and then sitting on it. "That's really funny… You guys never fail to make me laugh and smile, y'know that? You don't even know my real name!"

With that, Pin gave a wink, as Carbuncle climbed onto her shoulder, and the two took off into the night.

Spike however, was not satisfied. "What do you mean that's funny?! Real name? Hey! Get back here! I'm not even closed to finished with you!" His shouts were heard, but Pin ignored them like nothing, as Revor finally came back, to hold Spike back from chasing after the unusual sorceress…

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Pin took the one vial, and pours its containments into another, making a pink colored smoke exploded in her face. "Sheesh, it's been over three days, and I can't find a way to send, me, or all the jelly blob things home!"

There was a bang against the wooden door. She had made a small shack since her arrival, taking residence in a small forest area not far from where Pin's adventure started. Pin had help of course, from the few Mobians that weren't too suspicious of her.

Opening the door, she was shocked to see some of the badniks from her adventure standing there. "Oh, you guys? Let me guess… Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and Katella are all on some duty to capture the blue hedgehog, so your using your off-time foooor… What exactly?"

Frankly then handed Pin a small basket. It contained various herbs, fungus, minerals, and various other raw materials native to Mobius. "Here! Take it, so you can leave faster!" Spike growled, before being smacked on the head by Sir Ffuzzy Logik.

"Manners, Spike, witchcraft is unfortunately the only way for this young lady to return home to her friends… Madam, is thou positive about living alone?" He handed Pin a kerchief, who used it to wipe the smoke off of her face from the chemical explosion.

Pin shrugged. "It hasn't been an issue, I can take care of myself, and Carby so far! You know, it's funny what you say, Spike, the Mobians said the same thing… I guess they don't trust me at all, probably because I'm still slightly associated with you all."

Davy Sprocket raised a brow, withdrawing his rifle before responding. "That's ridiculous though… You beat us and Dr. R, were nice— even if a bit egotistical and sassy… It's the opposite of us, mostly." Dynamight then hopped over, Humpty waddling around behind them all.

"That's just it then, probably. That hedgehog's friends probably ain't keen on someone being nice to badniks, knowing weird magic, looking human, and coming from another world. Kinda hypocritical when you sit and think about it." Revor slid into the scene, almost unseen and catching everyone by surprise.

" _Hah!_ That's all too true, I ask nicely where the bounty hunter's convention is, and some lady takes off!" Dragon Breath snorted.

"You also broke into their house…" Humpty replied, sheepishly.

After she began messing around rapidly with the various materials, a rift opened up, showing a colorful world with blobs. "Aha! Carby, is this where you live?"

"Gu gu guu!" He jumped around, excited, and entering with zero hesitation.

"Whoa, Carbuncle, wait up!… I'll be back one day, you guys! There's still unfinished business, y'know?" Pin then chased after her friends, carrying the basket of materials along with her wands and staffs.

Spike however, retorted. "Wait a darn moment! We still don't know your real name, just the fake one you had! What are you anyway if you aren't human?!"

"You always like to have the last word… Don't you?" Revor sighed. "See you again… Friend."

 **THE END…?**

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG & PUYO PUYO - SEGA**

 **ADVENTURES OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG - DiC**

 **ORIGINAL PUYO PUYO & MEAN BEAN MACHINE - COMPILE**

 **PIN & REVOR - NKIRBY364  
**

* * *

 **((This is definitely not the end, there's still things like win quotes from "multiplayer/free mode" to go over, along with other mode types besides the four that was introduced…))**


	6. Alternate Gimmick Modes

**TUTORIAL - OFFSET SPECIAL MODE**

 **Revor:** "So, you got an upgraded version of the Offsetting Staff, huh?"

 **Pin:** "It looks the same, but… Er, what exactly is the difference?"

 **Revor:** "The refugee beans sent over, they can either be coins, or hard blocks."

 **Pin:** "Uh, how do you know which one is active?"

 **Revor:** "You kinda don't. It's a 50/50 chance whichever one is used as garbage. But… You can also start off with certain kinds of refugees on your field at the start of the match now."

 **Pin:** "Yikes! Isn't that a bad thing?!"

 **Revor:** "Not when you can use it to your advantage, baby. Coin refugees can be cleared easily, boost your score, and like… Really buff your attacks. Hard refugees can't be cleared easily, but that just helps out with your power in chained moves."

 **Pin:** "I see, so… Like normal refugee blobs, they can be a nuisance, or an advantage?"

 **Revor:** "You got it, babe."

* * *

 **TUTORIAL - WATER MODE**

 **Revor:** "Uh, kid… Ain't that Ffuzzy Logik's Ocean Trident?"

 **Pin:** "Yup! I finally convinced him to hand it over! Do you think it has any magical capabilities?"

 **Revor:** "Ironically, someone that hates witchcraft like him… Yeah, that trident is blessed with some oceanic power. I think he pulled it from the Aquatic Ruin Zone, and it activates Water Mode."

 **Pin:** "Whoa, that's why the boards are filled with water?!"

 **Revor:** "Beans are very buoyant, y'know. Despite how it looks, you can still perform chains, they just may be a little inverted, and difficult to pull off."

 **Pin:** "Sheesh… So it's the same as usual, but I gotta keep water physics in mind?"

 **Revor:** "That's the best way of putting it. This is one of the more difficult modes, but with enough practice and strategy over how the beans work in water, babycakes, you can handle it. As a bonus, the refugee beans will only fall in a single line, just to keep things… Afloat, for you."

 **Pin:** "Someone like Sir Ffuzzy Logik being capable of using this mode… Sheesh! He's been holding out on everyone!"

* * *

 **TUTORIAL - TREASURE MODE**

 **Grounder:** "Hey kid, how are you with excavations? I see you got some kinda Shovel Wand there."

 **Pin:** "Huh…? You mean like, searching for treasures or jewels?"

 **Grounder:** "Yeah! Digging up things in ruins!"

 **Pin:** "I think it's alright and fun, why?"

 **Grounder:** "This mode is just that! See that little treasure box in both our boards? You… Um… Clear the most of the rows of hard refugee beans around it, before opening it! And you gotta do this before the opponent does!"

 **Pin:** "What happens if one of us clears it?"

 **Grounder:** "Comet beans! You can't offset them either! This is all about who can reach the treasure chest first!"

 **Pin:** "Wow, sounds like I gotta act fast!… Say, doesn't Revor give out the tutorials?"

 **Grounder:** "Yeah, but I figured some of us could fill in for him!"

 **Pin:** "Makes sense… Also, they aren't called beans, dummy!"

* * *

 **TUTORIAL - WIND MODE**

 **MD:** "The sounds of bellowing winds… The only one I can tolerate."

 **Pin:** "Huh?"

 **MD:** "So, you got a little Pinwheel Wand there! Alright, that idiot Revor is nowhere in sight, so let me teach you about Wind Mode! After about 30 seconds, a wind will come in, and blow the beans of both parties to either the left or right!"

 **Pin:** "Another case of me having to understand or predict something just to make a proper chain, huh?"

 **MD:** "If you see which way the pinwheels are blowing, you'll know what side things will be blown over to, and what chain you should make! Just be careful, kid! Because refugee beans on your screen can get blown over to a place you may not like!"

 **Pin:** "Basically, overall… I need to think about how the blobs will shift the moment I see the pinwheel slightly moving, and see if it will work to my advantage?"

 **MD** : "That's right, kiddo!… Oh, and one more thing… Stop calling out your attacks! They're annoying to listen to!"

 **Pin:** "Wahah— I mean, sure." (Sheesh, what an unmemorable badnik… I guess it makes sense he had to make an appearance to help me out, so no one would forget about him.)

* * *

 **TUTORIAL - MINI FEVER MODE**

 **Coconuts:** "Nice little Mini Baton you got there, or somethin'! Mind if I teach you how to use it?"

 **Pin:** "Huh? I mean… Sure, why not?"

 **Coconuts:** "Alright, listen up! Mini Fever has a meter that gets filled up by offsetting, like normal Fever Mode! But once the meter is filled up… You'll have much more chains to work with!"

 **Pin:** "Really?… That's awesome!"

 **Coconuts:** "Oh sure, it's flashy and all, and you have more space to make chains!… But the power of these mini beans are weaker than normal ones!… Also, if you press up on the control pad, you can drop the beans much more quickly if you wanted."

 **Pin:** "Darn. Oh well, I guess it's good for stalling, or just seeing how many chains can be made."

 **Coconuts:** "If someone can't fight back, it's also good to see them in panic from how many chains your make, even if they're small!"

 **Pin:** "Like you?"

 **Coconuts:** "Wha…?! Why…! I had a feeling there was a reason that stupid rockin' robot set me up to helping you with this one!"

* * *

 **TUTORIAL - MEGA RUSH MODE**

 **Frankly:** "That's… A Mega Bludgeon."

 **Pin:** "Is this really something you use for magic?"

 **Frankly:** "I can't answer that myself, but it's certainly big! Probably capable of handling the Mega Rush Mode!"

 **Pin:** "Oh! It's the same meter from Fever Mode again!"

 **Frankly:** "Yup, but this time, when you fill it… You have only nine spaces, to use the giant beans!"

 **Pin:** "Yikes, they are huge!"

 **Frankly:** "You only need to connect three to set off a chain, but the best part is… Combos are determined by how many you can clear within the time! Not by chained reactions!"

 **Pin:** "It looks a lot stronger than the usual Fever…"

 **Frankly:** "That's because it is! This also shares the same 'quick drop' that Coconuts showed off with Mini Fever… Buuuut this mode is much better, right? Relies less on being flashy, and is more direct! Of course, there's a limit to the combos you can make, it stops at 37 mostly."

 **Pin:** "Weird number choice, but… I think it should be up to the real player to decide which modes they like best!"

* * *

 **TUTORIAL - MISSION MODE**

 **Humpty:** "Um… S-so, instead of a magic wand thing, I noticed you picked up a device."

 **Pin:** "I dunno how to use a whole lot of technology that isn't the internet. Do you mind helping me out?"

 **Humpty:** "Th-that… Is used for missions by Dr. R! But they also work with the matches. See, now… If the screen there asks to 'do a 3-chain combo', obviously you do it, b-before the other party can."

 **Pin:** "What happens if I clear the mission first?"

 **Humpty:** "Y-you get a point, easy as that! But… You need a certain amount of points in order to win. Hopefully, before your opponent can reach them! Just keep in mind, that once a mission is cleared, both of you should be prepared for the next one, that starts right away!"

 **Pin:** "Any other missions I should know of, other than chaining?"

 **Humpty:** "S-sometimes, the mission will ask you to rid of a certain amount of a colored bean… Or to clear two different colors at the same time… Doing more than just four beans… I think that's it."

 **Pin:** "Clear, clear, crystal clear!"

 **Humpty:** "I… I'm sorry, I guess I overdid it with the explanation! Revor is better at it than me…"

 **Pin:** "Nooo! You did just find, don't be upset!… As long as the missions aren't preset, y'know?"

* * *

 **TUTORIAL - ICE MODE**

 **Pin:** "Sheesh! This staff is cold, like, freezing… I imagine someone with a pretty cold, hard front would have to explain this one to me!"

 **Spike:** _*ACHOO!*_

 **Pin:** "Speak of the devil! Just who I need!"

 **Spike:** "What?! W-were you insinuating something just now, you brat?!"

 **Pin:** "Nothing, nothing~ So, help me out here, Spike, what's this? Revor handed it to me, the Ice Staff, I think it's called."

 **Spike:** "Uh, duh? It activates Ice Mode. Rather than sending over usual refugee beans, frozen beans will be sent over to someone when you do a chain! However, some of them start off already on the board of players!"

 **Pin:** "Well, how do you thaw 'em out?"

 **Spike:** "Within three drops, which are like turns, all of them thaw out… If certain beans are next to each other, you could wind up making a huge chain. The opponent can do the same, and counter it! Either way, more frozen blocks to thaw out in a little while."

 **Pin:** "That's… Pretty _cool~_ "

 **Spike:** (I'm going to ignore that…) "Even if your screen is full, you still have a split chance to set off a chain, if the frozen blocks are ready to break!"

Pin: "Better that small moment, as opposed to… _Snow_ chance at all!"

 **Spike:** "Just don't get overconfident, kiddo! You still may have to prepare a chain, or something for the iced beans to react to!"

 **Pin:** "Alright, alright, no need to be… _Cold!_ "

 **Spike:** "… I'm outta here!"

 **Pin:** "Aw no! That's not very n _ICE!_ Wahaha!~"

* * *

 **TUTORIAL - SPINNER MODE**

 **Skweel:** "Uh, lemme get a look at that… Yup, that's a Spinning Baton."

 **Pin:** "What does it do?"

 **Skweel:** "It turns on Spinner Mode. Every 15 seconds, both boards will flip upside-down, and you have to plan your chains ahead of time, or act fast. Either way, if you send refugee beans too early, they'll just end up at the bottom of someone's screen."

 **Pin:** "And they won't get in the way as much?"

 **Skweel:** "You could also use this however, to probably trap someone to have refugee beans on both the bottom and top, I'm sure."

 **Pin:** "But I imagine I still have to act carefully for when the board flips over… Say, how come it doesn't just rotate to the side?"

 **Skweel:** "That… Would be kinda uneven, interesting as it would be. Just stick to figuring out how your chains will end up, if you do them reversed or something, okay? I'm getting hungry, so I got nothin' else to say to you."

* * *

 **TUTORIAL - BOMBER MODE**

 **Dynamight:** " _KA-BOOM!_ I see you have the Fireworks Staff!"

 **Pin:** "That I do this time around!"

 **Dynamight:** "Now, here's a tricky mode that will take a while for you to get ahold of… Bomber Mode! Instead of refugee beans, bomber beans will be sent over as garbage!"

 **Pin:** "Dare I ask what happens with them?"

 **Dynamight:** "After three turns of not being taken care of, they explode! And turn normal beans surrounding it will into hard refugee ones! Bye-bye to all the pretty colors, if you don't counter it fast enough!"

 **Pin:** "Whoa, that does seem tricky! But I imagine this is the kind of mode you like."

 **Dynamight:** "You're darn right! It fits with my pretty _explosive_ personality."

 **Pin:** "Seems like a fun mode if I wanna try something more risky, so… I'll keep it in mind!"

* * *

 **TUTORIAL - TAG TEAM MODE**

 **Pin:** "Hmm, no sign of Revor, and no new fancy magical equipment… What's a sorceress like me supposed to do now?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Thou seems to be troubled today, madam."

 **Pin:** "Yeah, I'm usually here, waiting for some new, fancy tutorial on something… But I didn't get a cool item, therefore, no one to explain a new rule to me…"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "I see, hmm… Fear not, I may have a solution! The both of you, come hither!"

 **Spike:** "Oh great… You again!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Heya kiddo!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Listen carefully, strange witch. I shall tutor thou, on a Tag Team Mode! Now, as an example, I shall make this exception, to work with thou for once! Spike, thou shalt work with the dragon. A lady like herself, should hath a warrior holding her hand through this."

 **Spike:** "W-wha?! No way am I working with Dragon Breath, especially after that just now!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "?! Er… Tis there a problem, Spike?"

 **Spike:** "Thou this, and thou that, being far too nice!… Kiddo, let me work with you on this, alright?! I'm bound to be a way better guide than him!"

 **Dragon Breath:** (I get no say in this, huh? These two dolts…)

 **Spike:** "Alright, so Ffuzzy's board is in front of Dragon's, right? Yours is in front of mine… If Ffuzzy over there did a really big chain, you could swap your board out for mine, and I could take the hit for ya!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Tis… Correct. But be wary, that if either board fills up completely, tis unusable for the rest of the battle."

 **Dragon Breath:** "Useful if you don't want a certain spot getting filled with refugees, when you're building up chains, buuuuut you still don't wanna let your partner be a meat-shield!"

 **Spike:** "If I were you, squirt, I'd say, we both set up chains, to follow up and destroy them both!"

 **Pin:** "Not a bad idea, a clean sweep, right?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "I-it would not be that simple! That's the whole point of switching boards!"

 **Pin:** "Wahaha! I know, stud~ Just messing around! Thanks though."

* * *

 **((So many modes! I wanted to include more, but I just picked the least tedious ones, because… No one really liked Slots, or "YON" rules. I don't want to make special attacks for all the badniks that probably are mostly useless.**

 **Same applies to Non-Stop Fever, it would be badly unbalanced in my eyes, so I didn't include it. And searchlight mode seems more annoying than water, so…**

 **Though, if people really want to see the rules or have some of those added, give a shout?…))**


	7. Character Backgrounds & Win Quotes SET 1

**Character Background & Win Quotes**

 **Pin**

 **Pros:** B-class magic user, doesn't give in easy

 **Cons:** Egotist, annoying laugh

 **Likes:** Magic, sharp things, bad puns

 **Dislikes:** Overly cruel characters

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Arle Nadja

 **Info:** Rather young preteen, odd sense of justice, but is more than willing than to perhaps be a little wicked. Yet, she dislikes being referred to as a witch… She's just a very playful sorceress. Rather cute, but not human at all. What is Pin exactly, and where is she from? We don't know.

 **(Against Revor) Pin:** "Is the metal you're made of, heavy?"

 **(Against MD) Pin:** "Your nasally voice ironically, is a pain to listen to, how 'bout I call you _'Twangy'?_ "

 **(Against Katella) Pin:** "Look like now I gotta hunt down your… Boyfriend, is he?"

 **(Against Arms) Pin:** "I think you need to be a little more… Hands-on!"

 **(Against Frankly) Pin:** "Just as you rise, you fall right back down with all your dead weight!"

 **(Against Humpty) Pin:** "Boiling it down, I don't think you had much of a chance either way."

 **(Against Coconuts) Pin:** "Sorry if my skill drives you bananas!"

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) Pin:** "In terms of animals being turned into robots, how's the poor raccoon on your head fairing?"

 **(Against Skweel) Pin:** "Road hogs like you just need to get outta the way!"

 **(Against Dynamight) Pin:** "Aaaaand boom goes the Dynamight!"

 **(Against Grounder) Pin:** "Your drills weren't even close to piercing the heavens!"

 **(Against Spike) Pin:** "I can't stick around, maybe you'll sharpen up next time!"

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) Pin:** "Thou hath lost the duel… Now, gimme your trident!"

 **(Against Dragon Breath) Pin:** "You should be scaling up more to my talents!"

 **(Against Scratch) Pin:** "It's natural for someone like yourself to get cocky-doodle-do, and it's your downfall!"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Pin:** "Are you even a qualified doctor to do any of this?"

 **(Against Has Bean) Pin:** "Has Bean, soon you'll _have been_ returned to normal!"

* * *

 **Revor**

 **Pros:** Talented, not-so-badnik

 **Cons:** Slacker, disobedient

 **Likes:** Rock, metal

 **Dislikes:** Pop, disco

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Skeleton-T

 **Info:** Rocker badnik, able to draw in others like a siren. However, he's quite lazy and doesn't really want to do much of what Robotnik says. Revor prefers to go with the flow, little regard for things around him. Either way, the safest badnik to be around, provided no one gets on his bad side.

 **(Against Pin) Revor:** "Wait… Were you trying? Or did you intentionally lose? C'mon, girly…"

 **(Against MD) Revor:** "I don't get what you hate about me or my music, I'm not made up of weird speaker and computer chip-tunes…"

 **(Against Katella) Revor:** "Darling you give love, a bad name."

 **(Against Arms) Revor:** "I don't think hands like yours could work this guitar, buddy."

 **(Against Frankly) Revor:** "Hmm, unfortunately, I don't like thrilling dances."

 **(Against Humpty) Revor:** "Honestly, you have a decent singing voice…? Why don't you come outta that shell?"

 **(Against Coconuts) Revor:** "Someone like you, needs to learn to live like an animal, and be welcomed into the jungle."

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) Revor:** "The hunter became the prey. Much better."

 **(Against Skweel) Revor:** "You're on a highway, buddy. One to… Well, down there."

 **(Against Dynamight) Revor:** "I'd love to play an explosive tune for you, all you had to do was ask!"

 **(Against Grounder) Revor:** "Again, those drill hands, not really gonna work out when it comes to playing this."

 **(Against Spike) Revor:** "Really, out of everyone… You have the most obvious façade to me. The cliché 'cold outside, soft inside', huh?"

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) Revor:** "Cool. Now I can take your hair, and use it as a rocker wig, right?"

 **(Against Dragon Breath) Revor:** "A young boy, chasing dragons, with a wooden sword… Could probably take you down too."

 **(Against Scratch) Revor:** "There's room for only one alarm clock in the morning, sorry rooster."

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Revor:** "There's no you, doc… There is only me!"

 **(Against Has Bean) Revor:** "Hopefully the tunes have soothed a savage beast like you."

* * *

 **Music Destroyer; Mega Drive**

 **Pros:** Technologically advanced, adapts well to attachments

 **Cons:** Sensitive hearing, annoying to listen to

 **Likes:** Quietness, 16-bit scenery

 **Dislikes:** Noise, Revor

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Nasu Grave

 **Info:** Codenamed "Mega Drive", he is made for destroying all the happy music in Mobius, as opposed to Revor drawing others in. Sensitive with his hearing, even though his own nasally voice is a pain to listen to. Oddly enough, he's built to have attachments to him to upgrade his hardware.

 **(Against Pin) MD:** "Shrill little girls like you should go home! Now get!"

 **(Against Revor) MD:** "Turn off that stupid rock already! I hate it!"

 **(Against Katella) MD:** "Stop with the nagging orders, I only listen to Robotnik, and you know it!"

 **(Against Arms) MD:** "I wish I had arms like those… To cover my head from all the noise!"

 **(Against Frankly) MD:** "If I hear any obnoxious groaning or grunts from you as you stomp around, I'm gonna make sure you don't get back up!"

 **(Against Humpty) MD:** "Meh, you're pretty quiet… Just do your job, alright?"

 **(Against Coconuts) MD:** "Enough shrieking about the others! If you wanna be promoted, then do better than this!"

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) MD:** "No more gun firing, please!"

 **(Against Skweel) MD:** "Every time you screech your tires… It makes me crave some bacon! So cut it out!"

 **(Against Dynamight) MD:** "Do not explode! Not never, ever, unless you are on the other side of the world! Every time you do within a mile, my sensors start ringing!"

 **(Against Grounder) MD:** "If you're going to drill, reconsider at once!"

 **(Against Spike) MD:** "Complaining about others doesn't solve your stupid complex… And it hurts my sensors!"

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) MD:** "Good, I'm going to use that fuzz of yours to block my sensors from any noise!"

 **(Against Dragon Breath) MD:** "Stop that horrible, horrible roaring and battle crying! Ugh!"

 **(Against Scratch) MD:** "Cease the obnoxious crowing in early mornings, Scratch!"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) MD:** "I wish you would make me less sensitive to sounds perhaps, and use my talents for dancing, doc… Destroying music gets old!"

 **(Against Has Bean) MD:** "Quit popping that little bag of yours! I can hear that too!"

* * *

 **Katella**

 **Pros:** Skilled huntress

 **Cons:** Obsessive, doesn't take "no" for an answer

 **Likes:** Dr. Robotnik, money

 **Dislikes:** Uncooperative badniks, small animals, Robotnik's mother

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Mummy

 **Info:** A huntress that travels the galaxy and captures animals, selling them to zoos for high prices. Mobius is a perfect target for her, and there, she met Dr. Robotnik, who was impressed… However, Katella fell madly in love with how evil he was. Truly, the best match of terrible people.

 **(Against Pin) Katella:** "Go home, child! The zoo can't keep people like you!"

 **(Against Revor) Katella:** "Why don't you write a love song?~ For me and Robotnik!~"

 **(Against MD) Katella:** "Quit your complaining, and get back to work!"

 **(Against Arms) Katella:** "Pathetic weakling! Anyone can get by you!"

 **(Against Frankly) Katella:** "Can non-robots be made from multiple parts too? I wonder what they would be displayed as…"

 **(Against Humpty) Katella:** "Quit hiding in your shell and acting so nervous! Man up!"

 **(Against Coconuts) Katella:** "You should be kept in a zoo as is, chimp!"

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) Katella:** "Why don't we team up some time, and hunt down some mobians, badnik?"

 **(Against Skweel) Katella:** "Bah! Disgusting pig, just what I expected…"

 **(Against Dynamight) Katella:** "You seem more intent on exploding at the mere sight of me… Hmm…"

 **(Against Grounder) Katella:** "You may be an idiot, but I appreciate your arsenal, thus prefer you over your brother. Improve, Grounder!"

 **(Against Spike) Katella:** "Now will you stop treating me lower than you? Good!"

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) Katella:** "S-such a strange build and mannerisms… No! I only take Robotnik for an answer!"

 **(Against Dragon Breath) Katella:** "If dragons are as fearless as I believed, you would do better!"

 **(Against Scratch) Katella:** "Robotnik is the only thing preventing me from carrying you off to a zoo like the rest of the creatures I run into, you chicken…"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Katella:** "I win!~ That means… We shall wed, soon!~"

 **(Against Has Bean) Katella:** "Foolish little cretin! I'm taking you with me, badnik or not!"

* * *

 **Arms**

 **Pros:** Reaches things far away

 **Cons:** Rather innocent, weak

 **Likes:** Crane games, ⑨ antics

 **Dislikes:** Being viewed lowly upon

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Draco Centauros

 **Info:** The first real opponent in scenario mode, so he's really weak. Arms isn't too smart, but in most situations he can get things done, if the jobs are "hands on". Most imagine that some of his disadvantages however, are the long arms of his namesake, that could probably drag or be awkward to handle.

 **(Against Pin) Arms:** "I… Won? I mean, yeah! I won! Now shoo!"

 **(Against Revor) Arms:** "Revor, your lack of effort compared to me… Is worrisome."

 **(Against MD) Arms:** "Honestly, just buy some earmuffs! Not that hard, pal!"

 **(Against Katella) Arms:** "Hm… I can see now how the girl reached us, if you lost so easily."

 **(Against Frankly) Arms:** "Enough harping on me Frankly, geez! You're clearly not any better!"

 **(Against Humpty) Arms:** "No sweat, Humpty! Try again some other time!"

 **(Against Coconuts)** **Arms:** "You're put on sanitation duty for a reason, Coconuts. I think this is why…"

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) Arms:** "Listen, as long as we're not being dragged across the water, we're good, right?"

 **(Against Skweel) Arms:** "You can't have these arms! You already have wheels!"

 **(Against Dynamight) Arms:** "Skweel already asked for my arms, now you want them too?!"

 **(Against Grounder) Arms:** "I'm still smarter than you. That's what counts here, Grounder."

 **(Against Spike) Arms:** "That little complex of yours got to your head, that's why this 'rivet brain' beat you!"

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) Arms:** "Longer arms to joust or parry with, Ffuzzy!"

 **(Against Dragon Breath) Arms:** "Do me a favor, use Frankly as your punching bag next time! He can take it!"

 **(Against Scratch) Arms:** "Long legs… I kinda want some, and not just arms, maybe…"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Arms:** "I win!… W-wait, are you angry, Dr. R?"

 **(Against Has Bean) Arms:** "Cool your jets with the lasers and all! You shouldn't be so powerful!"

* * *

 **Frankly**

 **Pros:** Immense strength

 **Cons:** Parts need to replaced

 **Likes:** Picking on Arms, dance-pop, Dragon Breath

 **Dislikes:** Scrap being tacked on him

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Suketoudara

 **Info:** A strong badnik made entirely of scrap parts and discarded machines, who only recently got a proper AI. He's been using it to act better than Arms since then, which he partly is. He tends to wake others up into reality, within a battle… Frankly also enjoys testing his strength against Dragon Breath.

 **(Against Pin) Frankly:** " _BOO!_ Leave now, kiddo!"

 **(Against Revor) Frankly:** "C'mon, I'm not gonna stop 'til I get enough!"

 **(Against MD) Frankly:** "You think your sensors have it bad? Listen pal, I'm a bit sensitive too, under my scrap parts!"

 **(Against Katella) Frankly:** "Seeing you with Robotnik at times… Makes me wish I had a bride, made similarly to me."

 **(Against Arms) Frankly:** "As usual, wrapped up in yourself, Arms! Hah!"

 **(Against Humpty) Frankly:** "Quit cowering like I'm some kinda monster… Oh wait, I am! Bahaha!"

 **(Against Coconuts) Frankly:** "Dr.R maybe should have made you into a giant ape, then you could be taken a bit more seriously, and climb buildings!"

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) Frankly:** "Don't hunt me down if it comes to me becoming some abomination, that's all I'm asking!"

 **(Against Skweel) Frankly:** "I kinda wish I could put you and Scratch in a farm, just for laughs. No other real reason."

 **(Against Dynamight) Frankly:** "If you explode… Should your shattered parts be used on me? Or is that too weird?"

 **(Against Grounder) Frankly:** "Heh, I think you need a bit more brain in there, Grounder pal!"

 **(Against Spike) Frankly:** "You callin' me weak?! That's rich!"

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) Frankly:** "I prefer fighting hand-to-hand like Dragon Breath does, sorry Ffuzzy."

 **(Against Dragon Breath) Frankly:** "Alright! We didn't even need to arm wrestle over this one!"

 **(Against Scratch) Frankly:** "I gotta know, why is Grounder your brother… But not Humpty?"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik)** **Frankly:** "Alright doc! Thanks for the practice, heheh!"

 **(Against Has Bean) Frankly:** "How can you look so cutesy and be that strong anyway?!"

* * *

 **Humpty**

 **Pros:** Soft voice, actually nice

 **Cons:** Nervous wreck, easily submissive

 **Likes:** Innocent jokes, hiding

 **Dislikes:** Anything frightening, being bullied

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Sukiyapodes

 **Info:** A shy badnik who one day, fell off a rocky wall. He was given shell-like armor since, along with a small bandage on his face. Humpty is always afraid that ever since then, that he burdens everyone else, since it took quite a few of the strongest badniks to lift him back to Robotnik. He carries a ray-gun around, but never uses it, supposedly he has a brother that makes more use of it…

 **(Against Pin) Humpty:** "Oh… Y-you went easy on me after all! I'm sorry!"

 **(Against Revor) Humpty:** "P-please don't listen to me ever again! It feels weird!"

 **(Against MD) Humpty:** "I'm sorry… I'll be even more quiet from now on!"

 **(Against Katella) Humpty:** "Eep! I'm sorry if I angered you, miss Katella huntress person! I didn't mean to be so hard!"

 **(Against Arms) Humpty:** "S-sorry Arms, I was… Not even trying my hardest."

 **(Against Frankly) Humpty:** "P-please don't pick on me or be scary!"

 **(Against Coconuts) Humpty:** "I wish I could help Coconuts, but… Um… I can't."

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) Humpty:** "Rifles are kind of scary… I prefer small ray-guns, personally."

 **(Against Skweel) Humpty:** "I'm… Not even sorry about beating you. Sorry, not sorry!"

 **(Against Dynamight) Humpty:** "Good, I won… N-now stop picking on me, Dyna!"

 **(Against Grounder) Humpty:** "I d-didn't mean to insult you intelligence, really! I'm sorry!"

 **(Against Spike) Humpty:** "Y-you always pick on my insecurities and everyone else's… N-no, you're right. I'm sorry! I'll do even better from now on!"

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) Humpty:** "If I fall… P-promise you'll put me back together again!"

 **(Against Dragon Breath) Humpty:** "P-please don't breathe fire in my direction! I-it makes me nervous!"

 **(Against Scratch) Humpty:** "So… Who came first? Huh?"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Humpty:** "I… Oh n-no! I didn't mean to win, Dr. R! I'm super-duper, really sorry!"

 **(Against Has Bean) Humpty:** "W-will you play nice from now on…?"

* * *

 **Coconuts**

 **Pros:** Actually smarter than Scratch and Grounder

 **Cons:** Constantly demoted

 **Likes:** Being promoted, being Robotnik's favorite

 **Dislikes:** Sanitation duty, Scratcher and Grounder

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Harpy

 **Info:** A robotic monkey who is known for climbing trees, and tossing explosive coconuts. A bit loud, may be annoying to most, but good at heart, he's just unfortunately a bit spoiled and probably needs a better master… But for now, Coconuts is going to try and reach for a promotion, and be the favorite he claims himself.

 **(Against Pin)** Coconuts: "You're not taking me home, and that's final!"

 **(Against Revor)** Coconuts: "If every one of Robotnik's creations were as incompetent as you… I could get a promotion!"

 **(Against MD)** Coconuts: "I applaud you for bringing down Scratch and Grounder's position once, but I deserve it more!"

 **(Against Katella)** Coconuts: "K-K-Katella, I gotta stop you here… W-w-why do you look so angry?"

 **(Against Arms)** Coconuts: "Sheesh! Your mishaps make the rest of us look bad, Arms!"

 **(Against Frankly)** Coconuts: "If you fall apart, I don't wanna be the one who has to clean you up!"

 **(Against Humpty)** Coconuts: "You're such an easy target, Humpty! I shouldn't have to be the one to say it!"

 **(Against Davy Sprocket)** Coconuts: "Quit pointing that rifle at me like I'm some kinda wild animal!"

 **(Against Skweel)** Coconuts: "I still don't get how a pig with no limbs like yourself is above me…"

 **(Against Dynamight)** Coconuts: "A demolition expert like you should help me out here!… What kinda of explosive should I use on the hedgehog next time?"

 **(Against Grounder)** Coconuts: "I'm the smartest one of the squad, so why are you so high up?!"

 **(Against Spike)** Coconuts: "Enough criticizing, that should be my job!"

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik)** Coconuts: "Uh… Thanks for the support, Ffuzzy… I'll try harder!"

 **(Against Dragon Breath)** Coconuts: "If you were more like your rival, I bet things could be taken more seriously from you!"

 **(Against Scratch)** Coconuts: "There! I win! Now scram, chicken!"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik)** Coconuts: "I won! I won! Am I your favorite now, Dr. Robotnik?!"

 **(Against Has Bean)** Coconuts: "Th-there's only room for one cute critter badnik, even if it was my idea to make you into one! I'm not gonna let you hog the attention!"


	8. Character Backgrounds & Win Quotes SET 2

**Character Background & Win Quotes**

 **Davy Sprocket**

 **Pros:** Skilled hunter

 **Cons:** Not really a raccoon for his hat

 **Likes:** Hunting, traveling, guns

 **Dislikes:** Laziness

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Sasori Man

 **Info:** A pioneering badnik who searches for trouble, and hunts down Mobians. The most wanted fugitive he's especially after? No doubt, the blue blur. Armed to the teeth with knives and rifles, Davy Sprocket is definitely a threat if the others are incapable of pulling something off, as he takes things a bit more seriously.

 **(Against Pin) Davy Sprocket:** "If you're lost, I don't think I can help you there, squirt!"

 **(Against Revor) Davy Sprocket:** "C'mon, get up and get moving already, Revor!"

 **(Against MD) Davy Sprocket:** "You really should have some kinda earplugs in general if I end up firing this. Don't you have something to block your sensors?"

 **(Against Katella) Davy Sprocket:** "I don't mind a possible co-op in the future, if the doc says it's okay."

 **(Against Arms) Davy Sprocket:** "C'mon Arms, I don't want to agree with Frankly, but… Aw, geez, I can't even be mad at you…"

 **(Against Frankly) Davy Sprocket:** "You know, picking on Arms doesn't make you superior to him in any way, Frankly…"

 **(Against Humpty) Davy Sprocket:** "If you aren't going to ever take out that ray-gun, I suggest handing it over, I can use it like your brother could."

 **(Against Coconuts) Davy Sprocket:** "The way you tend to use explosives, makes me wonder if I should do the same… Hm…"

 **(Against Skweel) Davy Sprocket:** "Quit rollin' around Skweel, or I'll shoot!"

 **(Against Dynamight) Davy Sprocket:** "Hmm… Hey Dynamight! I'm gonna borrow you as a whole explosive, alright?"

 **(Against Grounder) Davy Sprocket:** "All those tools and accessories… I might have to pull them offa you, if possible."

 **(Against Spike) Davy Sprocket:** "Remind me again why you need to be so pushy?"

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) Davy Sprocket:** "Your old-fashioned way of thinking and strategies need to go, Ffuzzy!"

 **(Against Dragon Breath) Davy Sprocket:** "Well, at least I won't ever be crushed by a tree, unlike someone else…"

 **(Against Scratch) Davy Sprocket:** "I don't know why, but beating a joke of a high authority like you is extremely satisfying!"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Davy Sprocket:** "Apologies doc, I needed target practice!… With beans."

 **(Against Has Bean) Davy Sprocket:** "Hm… I'm really tempted to pull the gem outta your head…"

* * *

 **Skweel**

 **Pros:** Fast, good roadblock

 **Cons:** Runs on food for fuel, hard to get along with

 **Likes:** Food, going at a relative speed

 **Dislikes:** Diet, slowness

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Panotty

 **Info:** A literal road hog with zero care about the things around him(?) Despite being a big eater, Skweel is fast with how he maneuvers, and how he plays. He's frustrating to escape or battle… And to put up with. The other badniks do not seem to entirely tolerate his antics, but he's still good for them to keep around for emergencies.

 **(Against Pin) Skweel:** "Come back with actual effort, kid."

 **(Against Revor) Skweel:** "Pft, I don't have time for someone who lazes around. Later."

 **(Against MD) Skweel:** "Yeah, keep complaining, loser. I'm gonna go burn some rubber."

 **(Against Katella) Skweel:** "Ooooh, scary lady… Big whoop. A huntress like you couldn't keep up with a wild hog like me."

 **(Against Arms) Skweel:** "Your stubby legs make it hard to walk at all, are those lanky arms really worth it?… Give them to me instead, if not."

 **(Against Frankly) Skweel:** "I'm not gonna follow you off a cliff any time soon, so don't worry about me."

 **(Against Humpty) Skweel:** "I could go for eggs and ham right about now actually!"

 **(Against Coconuts) Skweel:** "Heh, I don't care who supports you, you'll never get promoted, especially not above me!"

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) Skweel:** "Sure, just try sniping at me while I'm driving off into the distance! Bet you wouldn't be able to hit me at all!"

 **(Against Dynamight) Skweel:** "Why do you keep looking so confused at me? Either spit it out, or don't get in my way…"

 **(Against Grounder) Skweel:** "Y'know, I'm actually kind of jealous. You get treads, cool equipment, and hands at times! What gives?!"

 **(Against Spike) Skweel:** "Hey, giving the other badniks a hard time to me, alright? I may be mean too, but I don't cover up for my own problems."

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) Skweel:** "Blah, blah, honor… Between you and Dragon Breath, the bigger idiot is still at question, not who's better."

 **(Against Dragon Breath) Skweel:** "Can't you and the knight just kiss and apologize for acting like morons already? Geez."

 **(Against Scratch) Skweel:** "Hmmm… Nope, not surprised at all I beat the leader of the S.S.S.S.S. Squad. Just another day for Skweel."

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Skweel:** "I won doc… Now gimme some food."

 **(Against Has Bean) Skweel:** "You seem to have a liking for things that are very spicy… How do I know? I just do."

* * *

 **Dyanmight**

 **Pros:** Explosive personality

 **Cons:** Blow up under pressure, takes time to build up own attacks

 **Likes:** Terrible jokes, cute girls

 **Dislikes:** Killjoys, instant countermeasures

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Zombie

 **Info:** Blowing up with excitement for what happens next, Dynamight prefers to get along by telling jokes… Or flirting with attractive girls, despite his literal shortcoming. But really, he's easy for the other badniks to settle personality, strings of bad one-liners, and assuring others that he only blows up under pressure.

 **(Against Pin) Dynamight:** "Maybe come back when you're older, girly! I'd like to see how you look then!"

 **(Against Revor) Dynamight:** "You aren't even that terrible of a badnik personally, which is why it's painful to fight you!"

 **(Against MD) Dynamight:** "I'll blow up whenever I feel like!… Just not right now. As much as I'd like to outta spite."

 **(Against Katella) Dynamight:** "Dr. R shouldn't even resist you honestly, because I can't right now!~"

 **(Against Arms) Dynamight:** "I kinda want those arms of yours, it'd be easier to push my own pump down…"

 **(Against Frankly) Dynamight:** "All I ask is that no more should any of us be tricked into going inside a random circus tent, alright?"

 **(Against Humpty) Dynamight:** "Hey nerd!… _KA-BOOM!_ That shake you outta your shell, or what?!"

 **(Against Coconuts) Dynamight:** "Those puny little bombs you use don't have anything on what my explosions are capable of!"

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) Dynamight:** "What? Are you intent on dragging me along for an adventure, just so I can rid of whatever wall is in your way? Forget it!"

 **(Against Skweel) Dynamight:** "I gotta ask, Skweel… I can't tell if you're a guy badnik, or a girl! Which is it?!"

 **(Against Grounder) Dynamight:** "Now I wonder what I'd be like as a missile, launching myself at others!"

 **(Against Spike) Dynamight:** "Sheesh, you're never gonna win a girl by acting like this, Spike!… I could be wrong though. Some people might be into it."

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) Dynamight:** "Gh… I really hate your uppity charisma and chivalry at times!"

 **(Against Dragon Breath) Dynamight:** "You know, I can see underneath your skirt thing from down here, and I don't like it."

 **(Against Scratch) Dynamight:** "Well, looks like cock-a-doodle-did!"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Dynamight:** "As if you haven't had enough stick already, I gave you the fireworks display of a lifetime, doc!"

 **(Against Has Bean) Dynamight:** "Sheesh, those lasers… Do they possibly have more force than my explosions?"

* * *

 **Grounder**

 **Pros:** Full of accessories, good paperweight

 **Cons:** Very stupid

 **Likes:** Being better than Scratch

 **Dislikes:** Being treated like an idiot

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Witch

 **Info:** Grounder the idiot, known better for just being hard labor, being the equipment to Scratch's few brains, and acting as paperweight. Even though he isn't smart, badniks like Davy Sprocket, Skweel, and Dynamight openly prefer him over Scratch… Perhaps the innocence is charming, or it's him having more accessories for actual work.

 **(Against Pin) Grounder:** "Don't touch the drills, girly! They're off-limits, you hear!"

 **(Against Revor) Grounder:** "Even someone like me could catch you off, because I'm actually making an effort you know!"

 **(Against MD) Grounder:** "You're never, ever gonna take our place again! I won't let it happen!"

 **(Against Katella) Grounder:** "Don't give up! I think you and Dr. Robotnik are perfect together! You're both scary at times!"

 **(Against Arms) Grounder:** "It's not fair… I get called an idiot, but you're referred to as 'innocently naive' or just plain weak! Am I just an easier target?"

 **(Against Frankly) Grounder:** "Robotnik put so much time into finding a perfect AI for you, but not me for some reason… Why?"

 **(Against Humpty) Grounder:** "You can't just hide from everything going wrong you know! Face things for once!"

 **(Against Coconuts) Grounder:** "Haha! There was no way you were gonna beat me, Coconerd!"

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) Grounder:** "No hard feelings, but I don't want you having any of my accessories!"

 **(Against Skweel) Grounder:** "Duh… Skweel, I'm confused, sometimes your voice gets high-pitched…"

 **(Against Dynamight) Grounder:** "You really are the bomb, huh Dynamight? Haha! Get it?"

 **(Against Spike) Grounder:** "Both you and Scratch are being bossy! I can do things myself!"

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) Grounder:** "I really don't understand the way you speak, it kinda makes my head hurt…"

 **(Against Dragon Breath) Grounder:** "The way you and Fluffyknight bicker reminds me a little bit of Scratch and I… You two are such good friends!"

 **(Against Scratch) Grounder:** "See? Dr. Robotnik likes _me_ best!"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Grounder:** "I did it! I did it!… Uh, Dr. Robotnik, you're looking a bit scary right now…"

 **(Against Has Bean) Grounder:** "When do I get equipped with cool lasers? I have a lot of things, but not those!"

* * *

 **Spike**

 **Pros:** Rebellious, takes charge

 **Cons:** Views himself superior, "cold outside, tender inside"

 **Likes:** Being better than the rest, sharp objects

 **Dislikes:** Losing, others slacking off

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Zoh Daimaoh

 **Info:** The boisterous bruiser of them all, who lives up to being better than everyone else. It really shows, trash talking aside, as he can push others just as easily as Scratch or Robotnik himself. Though, Spike isn't really as terrible as he makes himself out to be on the inside. It's probably just an act, to hide his own flaws.

 **(Against Pin) Spike:** "Too easy! I knew I could beat a brat like you!"

 **(Against Revor) Spike:** "And quit slacking off from now on, Revor!"

 **(Against MD) Spike:** "Darn hypocrite, you're the most headache-inducing thing to listen to!"

 **(Against Katella) Spike:** "I don't know why Robotnik says a huntress like you helping is even a good idea!"

 **(Against Arms) Spike:** "I don't know what I expected from you, Arms…"

 **(Against Frankly) Spike:** "Don't think you're ever any better than Arms, you're just as bad, scrap for brains!"

 **(Against Humpty) Spike:** "I'm not gonna be easy with you like the others are just because you're so weak! I'm firm, and being brutally honest!"

 **(Against Coconuts) Spike:** "You're not getting a promotion anytime soon… Because it belongs to me!"

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) Spike:** "Even for a robot, you're so dated! When was your last oil check, Sprocket?!"

 **(Against Skweel) Spike:** "Each time I see you, I'm baffled. And don't try to ignore me, ya swine!"

 **(Against Dynamight) Spike:** "Badniks who explode under pressure… I can only see it as a back-up plan, but you can't even do that right!"

 **(Against Grounder) Spike:** "Grounder the idiot at his finest! How's the paperweight job?"

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) Spike:** "Ffuzzy, this honor thing needs to stop! It keeps you from being even close to as good as me!"

 **(Against Dragon Breath) Spike:** "Try to look intimidating! You're a dragon!… At least, I hope you are!"

 **(Against Scratch) Spike:** "You're just as stupid as Grounder! I don't know why Dr. R put you in charge!"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Spike:** "Now do you see why I'm the best there is, doc?"

 **(Against Has Bean) Spike:** "A foreign little blob like you is useless, even with all your power!"

* * *

 **Sir Ffuzzy Logik**

 **Pros:** Very chivalrous, intimidating

 **Cons:** Constantly spares his enemies, cannot hurt women

 **Likes:** Battles that have honor, swords and tridents

 **Dislikes:** Poor behavior, Dragon Breath

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Schezo Wegey

 **Info:** A robotic knight. His loyalty to Robotnik can only stretch so far, due to how he treats others in the world like it's an older day. Because of this, it can sometimes be easy to escape him. Ffuzzy Logik shows dislike for Dragon Breath for being a dragon, but it seems to just be a silly feud between them, and they make decent partners.

 **(Against Pin) Ffuzzy Logik:** "A young lady like thyself should not be playing with witchcraft. Now leave."

 **(Against Revor) Ffuzzy Logik:** "I expect thou to slack off no longer… And to lower thy volume!"

 **(Against MD) Ffuzzy Logik:** "Thou's distaste for all the lovely sounds that exist… I cannot comprehend it."

 **(Against Katella) Ffuzzy Logik:** "Thou is much too forward with Lord Robotnik! Please, wait for him to be the king you desire so dearly."

 **(Against Arms) Ffuzzy Logik:** "Arms, this sort of attempt is pitiful, tis no wonder a child can surpass thou."

 **(Against Frankly) Ffuzzy Logik:** "Such raw strength works well with Dragon Breath, but someone like myself, who relies on strategy within a duel… Is unmatchable."

 **(Against Humpty) Ffuzzy Logik:** "There is nothing to be fearful of, Humpty. I assure you, my intimidating appearance should not ward you away from wanting my help."

 **(Against Coconuts) Ffuzzy Logik:** "I believe thou can easily trump Scratch and Grounder, Coconuts. But first, thou must improve on actual skills."

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) Ffuzzy Logik:** "I refuse to handle any firearms of the sort, Davy! Tis a coward's way to fight!"

 **(Against Skweel) Ffuzzy Logik:** "How can thyself ever rely on handling a battle, when thou is always running around like… Hm… Actually, can thou handle a lance, perhaps?"

 **(Against Dynamight) Ffuzzy Logik:** "Exploding on impact is a poor way of handling a battle! Even if thou has no hands."

 **(Against Grounder) Ffuzzy Logik:** "I suppose thou does not have any swords within that arsenal…"

 **(Against Spike) Ffuzzy Logik:** "Constantly pushing others does not help thy case, Spike! Please, let me take over for now."

 **(Against Dragon Breath) Ffuzzy Logik:** "I have bested thou, dragon! Let us cross blades no more, now that all know I am the victor…"

 **(Against Scratch) Ffuzzy Logik:** "Thy leadership is faulty, just as Coconuts hath stated. I honestly think he should be in charge instead of thou."

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Ffuzzy Logik:** "Milord, I do not wish to continue this duel. I shall surrender to thou here."

 **(Against Has Bean) Ffuzzy Logik:** "An unusual little beast, thou is… The red garnet of thy head, is it not from a dragon's mind?"

* * *

 **Dragon Breath**

 **Pros:** Social, can break houses open

 **Cons:** Wears frilly underwear

 **Likes:** Clubs and bludgeons, fighting with Frankly or Ffuzzy Logik

 **Dislikes:** Mind-games

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Minotauros

 **Info:** The literal dragon of the group, and the most powerful bounty hunter of the squad. He's easily one of the strongest, despite having a goofy look and personality that is hard to take seriously. Dragon Breath also gets along well with everyone, especially Frankly. Sir Ffuzzy Logik however, struggles to find common ground with him.

 **(Against Pin) Dragon Breath:** "So long, lady! Now shoo!"

 **(Against Revor) Dragon Breath:** "I like you, Revor, but you're such a pushover that it's painful!"

 **(Against MD) Dragon Breath:** _"GAAAAAAO!"_

 **(Against Katella) Dragon Breath:** "Hey lady, I think you need need to take a chill pill on the love for the doc!"

 **(Against Arms) Dragon Breath:** "Frankly is right, you really gotta do better than this!"

 **(Against Frankly) Dragon Breath:** "Not bad, Frankly! Though, I think you shine more in arm-wrestling!"

 **(Against Humpty) Dragon Breath:** "Uh… Sorry for goin' too hard? I dunno how the others handle a case like you…"

 **(Against Coconuts) Dragon Breath:** "Man, I dunno what Ffuzz-Fface sees in a dork like you in charge of the S.S.S.S.S. Squad!"

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) Dragon Breath:** "Bring it up a notch, Davy! Otherwise you'll find yourself smack-dab into a mountainside when we chase after the… Oh wait, that's happened before, hasn't it?"

 **(Against Skweel) Dragon Breath:** "Careful about the next thing you say, or I'll gladly roast you!"

 **(Against Dynamight) Dragon Breath:** "Lucky you don't have a fuse, I wouldn't wanna light you by accident!"

 **(Against Grounder) Dragon Breath:** "Your brother is right, you really are the idiot of us all, aren't you?"

 **(Against Spike) Dragon Breath:** "I'm a higher authority than you, Spike! So shut yer trap!"

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) Dragon Breath:** "Alright Ffuzz-Fface, I won, so I won't be in your hair any longer! Heheh!"

 **(Against Scratch) Dragon Breath:** "Hmm, maybe I'll play leader instead of you, Scratch!"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Dragon Breath:** "All I want is for you to just say I'm definitely better than ol' Ffuzz-Fface, doc!"

 **(Against Has Bean) Dragon Breath:** "I don't know why, but the gem on your head… Makes me angry!"

* * *

 **Scratch**

 **Pros:** Leader, good mocking laugh

 **Cons:** Chicken, terrible puns

 **Likes:** Getting things done right, pushing others around

 **Dislikes:** Other badniks one-upping him

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Rulue

 **Info:** The head of the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. A cunning cheater, who while not the smartest or strongest, easily knows what he's doing in a match. Some may see this chicken as a pushover, until they actually have a real battle of wits… It really makes one question the order of power within the badnik ranks.

 **(Against Pin) Scratch:** "Bahaha! Like I said, head home pal!"

 **(Against Revor) Scratch:** "Get up and do your job right, Revor! No one should put up with this!"

 **(Against MD) Scratch:** "Dr. Robotnik put me in charge of the S.S.S.S.S. Squad! As in, not you anymore!"

 **(Against Katella) Scratch:** "S-sorry to, uh, make you lose this one… Baha… Ha?" _*gulp*_

 **(Against Arms) Scratch:** "Too bad your arms can't stretch over to victory! Bahaha!"

 **(Against Frankly) Scratch:** "Maybe Dr. Robotnik can do a brain transplant, and put yours into Grounder! He needs it way more than you do!"

 **(Against Humpty) Scratch:** "Did you just call me _'mom'?!_ Who asked you to do that?! You came first!"

 **(Against Coconuts) Scratch:** "Bahaha! Good luck on that promotion, Coconerd! Much less, beating me in anything!"

 **(Against Davy Sprocket) Scratch:** "Watch where you're pointing that thing! You and Grounder are so clumsy with equipment at times! Sheesh"

 **(Against Skweel) Scratch:** "Looks like bacon is up for tomorrow's breakfast! Bahaha! Robotnik is gonna love it!"

 **(Against Dynamight) Scratch:** "Why do you like being blown up so much? That should hurt, shouldn't it?! Do you just like pain or something?!"

 **(Against Grounder) Scratch:** "Oh brother, give me a break! Everyone here knows Robotnik likes me best, because I was born first, to not be a paperweight!"

 **(Against Spike) Scratch:** "I'm the only one who should be bossing the others around! Don't even think to try to do my job!"

 **(Against Sir Ffuzzy Logik) Scratch:** "Someone should really send you and the dragon back in time where you belong! Bahaha!"

 **(Against Dragon Breath) Scratch:** "Robotnik made Grounder and I at the mere sight of his 'best bounty hunter' getting crushed by a tree! Why don't ya think about that, huh? Bahaha!"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Scratch:** "I won, your nastiness! How about putting me in charge of the machinery, or the next plan, Dr. Robotonik?"

 **(Against Has Bean) Scratch:** "Yeesh, I can't let someone as strong as you take my place! It'll be MD all over again!"

* * *

 **Dr. Robotnik**

 **Pros:** Cool mustache, funny catchphrases

 **Cons:** Cruel to his own robots, never will defeat Sonic

 **Likes:** Being evil

 **Dislikes:** Badniks failing, Sonic or some other brat getting in the way

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Dark Prince; Satan

 **Info:** Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, the demented doctor himself, full of all sorts of things to say to his enemies and inferiors alike. His plan to take over Mobius varies. It could rely on ridding of Sonic and his friends, collecting the Chaos Emeralds, or right now… Taking advantage of things from another world, and hope to gain control of dimensions!

(Against Pin) Dr. Robotnik: "The creature and beans are mine, and you're finished! I'll have to give myself a prrrrromotion!"

(Against Revor) Dr. Robotnik: "You rock-n-roll slacker! I should recycle you!"

(Against MD) Dr. Robotnik: "I'm thinking I should upgrade you, MD, perhaps with 32-bit features!"

(Against Katella) Dr. Robotnik: "D-don't you think you're moving far too fast Katella? Surely, you can have me… I-if you ever beat me!"

(Against other badniks) Dr. Robotnik: "I call you all in, because you're the worst assortment of low-life mercenaries I've ever made!… But yet, not only could you not stop Sonic, but a child too!"

(Against Coconuts) Dr. Robotnik: "Bah! I've heard enough from you, banana-brain! Go scrub the toilets!"

(Against Grounder) Dr. Robotnik: "You have one use outside of accessories, and that's paperweight! Now just stand there while I sort my blueprints!"

(Against Scratch) Dr. Robotnik: "Snooping as usual, I see, Scratch?"

(Against Has Bean) Dr. Robotnik: "You awfully adorable cretin, do as I say! Or I'll throw you into the junk yard, without any hope of changing you back to normal!"

* * *

 **Carbuncle / Has Bean**

 **Pros:** Very cute, powerful laser

 **Cons:** Cannot control himself in robotic form, luck-based

 **Likes:** Curry, dancing, sleeping

 **Dislikes:** Being turned into a badnik

 **Puyo Playstyle:** Carbuncle?…

 **Info:** An adorable, rabbit-like creature from another world. He used to live with the Dark Prince within the depths of his world, before being found by Arle Nadja. Now, Carbuncle is lost in Mobius with a completely different sorceress. Robotnik and his badniks want him for his hidden power— the jewel in his forehead, which can fire a powerful laser!

 **(Against Pin) Has Bean:** "Ta-daaaaaah?!"

 **(Against Katella) Has Bean:** "T… Taaa!…" _*scared*_

 **(Against all badniks) Has Bean:** "Ta!"

 **(Against Dr. Robotnik) Has Bean:** "Ta-da-ta-da!"

 **GAME OVER**

* * *

 **((AND THAT'S IT!… Until I make a sequel. :V**

 **This was fun to write- You can kinda tell, there were two reasons I copped out a little on Robotnik and Carby's win quotes.**

 **One being that they don't really have chemistry with the badniks. The whole point of the win quotes was to show what kind of relations the badniks have with each other, either hostile or friendly. Robotnik views them all as lowly underlings, but is slightly afraid of the infatuated Katella.**

 **Has Bean meanwhile, doesn't care for anyone, except Pin who is his friend during the adventure until he is returned home… Though, he also shows fear of Katella over the others, which says quite a bit.**

 **… The other reason was I didn't want to write that much for them. It would just be more Robotnik quotes, and "ta-da"s.**

 **So… Until next time! I hope you enjoyed this reimagining of an old classic, favorite of mine, even if it's a Puyo reskin!))**


End file.
